Fever
by fishae
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Hanya kisah sederhana tentang Taehyung yang demam dan Jungkook yang menjaganya. KookV seme!kook uke!v
**Tittle : Fever**

 **Author : Fishae**

 **Fandom : BTS – Bangtan Sonyeondan –** **Bulletproof Boy Scout**

 **Pairing : KookV** **–** **Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung**

 **Note : WARNING ! KookV with Seme!Kook Uke!V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kookie-ya." Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, namja bersurai kecoklatan tersebut mengguncang pelan tangan seseorang yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang ditelungkupkan dikedua tangannya diatas kasur.

"Kookie-ya, Jungkookie." Merasa tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari sosok disampingnya, namja manis dengan surai kecoklatan tersebut berusaha mengeraskan suara dan guncangan tangannya.

Sepertinya guncangan dan panggilan agak keras dari namja manis itu sedikit mengganggunya, dengan perlahan sosok yang dipanggil 'Jungkookie' itu menaikan kepala yang ia telungkupkan dikedua tangannya. Demi mengusir rasa pegal akibat posisi tidur yang –sangat- kurang nyaman tersebut, namja tampan dengan surai sekelam malam itu sedikit meregangkan tubuh dan kepalanya.

"Ya sayang ?" Dengan suara serak khas orang bangung tidur jungkook membuka matanya dan sedikit mungasap wajahnya demi mengusir kantuk.

"Kookie-ya aku haus, bisa tolong ambilakan minum ?"

"Tentu, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali" Dengan cepat Jungkook berjalan membuka pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 'Kim Taehyung' itu, dan menutup pintu kamar kekasihnya rapat demi menghalau udara dingin masuk. Dia berjalan kearah dapur mengambil segelas air, dan juga obat yang ia sengaja taruh diatas meja makan.

Tidak lama Jungkook kembali dengan membawa segelas air dan tiga butir obat yang sudah dia buka. "Ini minumlah, dan jangan lupakan obatnya juga" Dia menyerahkan segelas air dan tiga butir obat tadi kepada kekasihnya yang masih terbaring dengan selimut menutup seluruh badannya.

"Ais, kenapa obatnya banyak sekali" Taehyung memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya. Membuat kekehan gemas dari kekasih tampannya yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskannya.

"Itu tidak banyak, hanya tiga butir sayang" Dengan perlahan Jungkook membantu taehyung duduk agar dapat meminum obatnya dengan mudah.

"Tapi aku benci obat, rasanya pahit. Aku benar-benar tidak suka"

"Mian"

"Huh ?" Dengan cepat taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dimana kekasih tampannya duduk. Kekasihnya itu menundukan wajah tampannya dengan tangan yang saling bertaut diatas kedua pahanya.

"Mian, kalau saja kemarin aku tidak lupa membawa ponselku, kau pasti tidak akan pulang hujan-hujannan dan berakhir demam seperti ini" Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap dalam mata kekasihnya yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, meletakan air dan obat yang tadi dia pegang ke meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Dengan perlahan, tangan kurusnya mengusap sayang kepala kekasih tampannya, merasakan lembut dan nyamannya rambut namja dengan surai malam itu.

"Kau ini, itu bukan salahmu kau tahu ? Itu juga salahku yang tidak membawa payung saat sedang musim hujan seperti ini. Padahal jarak rumah jimin dan halte bus cukup jauh." Tangannya dengan perlahan berpindah ke pipi kekasihnya dan mengusapnya pelan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Tapi tetap saja." Jungkook memegang erat tangan Taehyung yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengusap pipi Jungkook.

"Baiklah baiklah, kita akhiri pembicaraan ini. Aku mau meminum obatku" Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangan Jungkook di tangannya dan beralih mengambil air dan obat yang sempat terabaikan.

Dengan –sangat- terpaksa Taehyung meminum obatnya sekaligus dan langsung menegak habis airnya. "Hueek, pahitnya membuat lidahku mati rasa." Dengan cepat Taehyung mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya didepan mukanya, seakan-akan kibasan tangannya itu dapat membuat rasa pahit dilidahnya berkurang.

Dengan perlahan tangan kekar milik kekasih tampannya itu memegang tangan tahyung dan menyingkirkan tangan kurus yang sedari tadi sibuk dia kibaskan didepan mukanya. Perlahan bibir Jungkook mendarat dengan sempurna diatas bibir tipis milik Taehyung, melumatnya pelan dan mengetukan lidahnya kebibir tipis itu. Dengan perlahan Taehyung membuka bibir tipisnya dan mengizinkan lidah itu masuk dan menjelajahi mulutnya perlahan. Bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu atau menuntut, hanya ciuman yang lembut yah walaupun dengan tambahan sensual sedikit. Catat, hanya sedikit.

Dengan perlahan Jungkook melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan bibir kekasih manisnya itu. Terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap sedikit lelehan saliva yang menjuntai tipis disudut bibir kekasih manisnya.

"Bagaimana ?" Tanyanya pelan, sambil tetap berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi _blank_ kekasihnya. Tangannya berpindah memaikan rambut halus berbentuk jamur menggemaskan namja bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Hah ? Apa ? Bagaimana apa ?" Astaga, Jungkook tidak bisa menahan tawa sekarang. Ekspresi kekasihnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Matanya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya terbuka tak kalah lebarnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar kosong, tidak salah kalau Jimin memberinya julukan _Blank-Tae._

"Bagaimana ? Apakah ciumanku ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit dimulutmu ?"

"H-hah ? I-itu ..." Taehyung benar-benar malu sekarang, mukanya memerah sampai ketelinga. Walaupun saat ini kamarnya hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur kecil, Taehyung yakin Jungkook pasti bisa melihat rona merah di mukanya. Terbukti dengan dia yang sekarang mencubiti gemas pipi Taehyung. Metanya mengedar panik, melihat kemana saja asalkan bukan namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Astaga sayang, kenapa masih malu huh ? Bukankah kita sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun ?" Lagi-lagi Jungkook tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Kekasihnya ini benar benar benar menggemaskan. Jungkook rasanya ingin menerkamnya jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau Taehyung sekarang sedang demam.

"Bodoh, siapa yang tidak malu jika tiba-tiba mendapat ciumana seperti itu hah ?!" Dengan –berpura pura- marah Taehyung memukul kepala Jungkook pelan. Yang dipukul malah terkekeh gemas dan berbalik mencubiti pipi kekasihnya gemas.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Apakah ciuman hangatku itu membuat rasa pahit dimulutmu hilang ?" Jungkook menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, menggoda kekasih manisnya yang sekarang kembali memerah.

"ugh, aku tidak tau" Sekarang kekasih manisnya itu tengah merajuk sepertinya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jungkook dengan seluruh selimut menutupi tubuh hingga kepalanya.

"Aigoo, apa sayangku tengah merajuk sekarang ? Apa aku sekarang harus pulang ?" Jungkook membuka ponselnya dan melihat jam yang tertera di lockscreennya. "Sudah jam 9. Apakah aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang ? malam-malam begini ? Aku pasti akan demam juga besok." Dengan suara yang dibuat semengenaskan mungkin, Jungkook perlahan berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Ya! Siapa bilang aku merajuk, dasar menyebalkan!" Tiba-tiba kekasih manisnya itu sedah duduk diatas tempat tidur, dengan kedua mata yang melotot kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah kau tidak merajuk, berhenti memelototkan matamu. Kau bisa membuatnya keluar nanti."

"Mana bisa mata keluar, dasar tidak masuk akal." Sekarang pelototan mata Taehyung berganti dengan dengusan pelan.

"Oke oke, aku sedikit lelah sekarang, aku mau tidur. Kau juga harus tidur hyung, agar demammu tidak bertambah parah" Jungkook bergerak meletakkan tangannya diatas dahi Taehyung untuk mengecek suhu tubuh kekasihnya. Tersenyum sedikit lega saat merasakan demam kekasihnya sudah lumayan, tidak separah tadi sore.

Jungkook akan berbalik berjalan keluar kamar sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Kookie kau mau kemana ?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menahan lengan kanan Jungkook.

"Hm ? Aku mau keruang tamu, aku mau tidur"

"Kau ... tidur disini saja. Bersamaku." Taehyung menundukan wajahnya malu. Sebenarnya dia sangat malu sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi , dia benar-benar ingin tidur ditemani Jungkook.

Dengan pelan Jungkook tersenyum lembut, lalu mengelus surai kekasihnya yang tengah menunduk. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Jungkook menaikan tubuhnya ketempat tidur dan berbaring. Taehyung yang melihat itupun mengikuti Jungkook. Berbaring saling berhadapan, Taehyung mendekat dan mengusapkan wajahnya kedada Jungkook, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk membuatnya cepat mengantuk. Tangannya kanannya dia lingkarkan dipinggang Jungkook, dan tangan kirinya dia taruh didepan dada Jungkook seperti posisi menahan. Tangan Jungkook mengelus sayang rambut Taehyung sembari menyenandungkan lagu kecil untuk membuat Taehyung lebih nyaman dan mengantuk.

"Selamat malam Jungkook." Taehyung bergumam pelan menandakan bahwa dia sudah mengantuk sekarang.

"Ne, selamat malam juga sayang." Jungkook mencium lama rambut Taehyung. Dengan perlahan mengikuti Taehyung ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hello, he he he

Saya author newbie nih baru didunia nulis menulis kek gini. Tapi kalo masalah baca penpik si yha syudah lama /curhat/

Karna saya baru tolong Reviewnya dong /Puppy eyes/

Kalo ada salah kata-kata atau penulisan atau pengejaan atau apapun itu bisa dituangkan di kotak review. Pasti saya baca satu satu kok.

Review kalian itu energi buat saya '-')9 Bahkan kalaupun itu Cuma review kecil(?)

Review kalian itu adalah pertimbangan saya. Apakah saya harus lanjut menulis ato tidak '-')/

Jadi sekali lagi tolong reviewnya


End file.
